HANABI
by mutmut chan
Summary: pertemuan yang hanya beberapa jam menumbuhkan cinta diantara Neji si pebisnis dari Konoha dan Gaara, sang Ayah beranak satu yang masih trauma akan cinta. NejiGaara. sho-ai, BL. mohon bimbingannya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NejiGaara

Rated : T

Warning : BL

Summary : Sanggupkah seorang pebisnis sukses seperti Neji menaklukkan hati Gaara, seorang Ayah beranak satu. Cekidot…

Saya harap ini jadi oneshot.. tapi kalo ada yang berminat untuk Sequel atau next chapter bisa saya pertimbangkan.

Cuma saran, biar samaan sama keadaan saya pas ngetik fic ini.

Siapin lagu Hanabi – Akeboshi, This Time – Jonathan Rhys Meyer, Utakata Hanabi, sama That Person – Lee seung chul

Here we go…

Bulan malam ini purnama. Desa Suna kini bersinar, bukan hanya karena temaram bulan yang mencolok akan tetapi karena malam ini semuanya tengah berpesta. Pesta kembang api atau Hanabi kini tengah diselenggarakan di desa itu. Semua penduduk bersuka cita menyambut datangnya pesta yang diadakan setiap setahun sekali itu. Mereka berkumpul di lapangan luas yang ada di tengah desa untuk menyaksikan percikan-percikan api yang ditembakkan ke udara dan berkumpul menjadi bentuk yang indah-indah. Banyak juga yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berjualan berbagai macam benda dan makanan yang pastinya akan laku keras malam ini. Tua muda, pasangan suami istri, pasangan kekasih, laki-laki perempuan tampak tak ingin melewatkan momen ini.

Sementara itu disebuah Mansion besar yang berada di ujung desa.

"Daddy, aku ingin melihat kembang api," rengek seorang bocah laki-laki berusia 6 tahun sambil menarik-narik celana panjang sang Ayah yang tengah membaca buku. Sang Ayah hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah sang putra tunggalnya itu. Bocah berambut merah dengan mata hijau jade itu terus merengek pada sang Ayah.

"Kyo… tidak bisakah kau membiarkan Ayahmu ini menyelesaikan membacanya," kata sang Ayah yang juga memiliki warna rambut dan mata senada dengan sang Putra.

"tapi Dad.." sang anak yang tadi dipanggil Kyo itu masih belum menyerah. Ia terus berusaha merayu ayahnya untuk mengajaknya melihat perayaan Hanabi di lapangan.

Tiba-tiba seorang pria berusia 50 tahunan memasuki kamar dimana Kyo dan sang Ayah berada. Dia tampak tersenyum lembut melihat Kyo yang sedang merengek disamping sang Ayah yang masih asyik membaca buku di ranjangnya.

"Ayolah Gaara, Kyo pasti senang sekali jika kau mengajaknya melihat kembang api," kata pria itu mendekati Kyo dan mengelus rambut merahnya penuh kasih sayang.

"Grandpa.." Kyo memeluk kaki sang kakek dengan erat. Tentu saja ia hanya mampu memeluk kaki sang kakek karena tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari pinggang kakeknya.

Gaara akhirnya menyerah dan menutup buku yang baru saja dibacanya dan meletakkannya sembarangan.

"Baiklah Kyo… tapi kau harus janji tidak akan nakal," Gaara memegang lembut kedua pipi chubby putranya dan tersenyum.

"I promise, Dad," Kyo segera memeluk sang Ayah.

Ayah dan anak yang tampak seperti kembar itu segera bersiap-siap untuk melihat kembang api.

Desa Suna yang merupakan daerah padang pasir itu tampak hidup malam ini. Suasananya sangat ramai dari para pedagang dan pengunjung. Gaara yang kini sudah sampai di pusat Desa menggandeng tangan kecil Kyo agar tidak terpisah darinya. Beberapa anak kecil berlarian sambil tertawa riang. Pasangan muda mudi tampak berlalu lalang sambil bergandengan tangan dengan mesra.

"Daddy, aku ingin itu.." Kyo menunjuk sebuah balon berbentuk raccoon merah.

"Come on.." Gaara menarik tangan Kyo dan menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan menghampiri penjual balon itu.

"Tolong balon berbentuk raccoon itu," Penjual balon yang merupakan seorang kakek tua itu mengangguk dan mengambil balon yang diinginkan Kyo. Kakek itu tersenyun dan menyerahkan balon itu pada Kyo.

"Ini untukmu cucu Kazekage, aku berikan gratis untukmu," kata Kakek itu ramah.

Gaara yang melihat hal itu merasa tidak enak. Meskipun ia anak walikota disitu tapi bukan berarti ia bisa mendapatkan semuanya gratis.

"Ah paman tidak usah, terima saja ini." Gaara menyerahkan beberapa uang tapi kakek penjual balon itu menolaknya.

"Terima kasih Gaara-sama, tapi tidak. Putra anda itu lucu sekali,"

"Kyo, bilang terima…" Gaara menghentikan kalimatnya, terkejut ketika mendapati Kyo yang tadi berada di sampingnya kini sudah menghilang.

"Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Gaara pada penjual balon itu. Kakek penjual balon itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Gaara melihat Kyo sudah menghilang. Dia pun menggeleng.

"Kyo… Kyo…" teriak Gaara panic sambil menerobos pengunjung yang berlalu lalang dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari bocah beambut merah.

'Oh God… where is he?' Gaara terus berdoa dalam hati agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyo.

Sementara itu Kyo yang tengah memegang balon berbentuk raccoon itu memandang ikan hias yang dipajang disebuah kedai penjual ikan hias.

"waw…" ia terkagum-kagum melihat dua ekor ikan berwarna orange yang tengah berenang dengan anggun di sebuah kantong plastic yang digantung di depan kedai itu.

"Is that beautiful?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Kyo. Bocah berambut merah itu melirik ke samping kanannya dan menemukan seorang pria berambut panjang kecoklatan. Kyo sempat berpikir jika pria itu adalah seorang perempuan.

'Jangan berbicara dengan orang asing,' tiba-tiba saja Kyo teringat dengan pesan sang Ayah yang selalu mewanti-wantinya agar tidak berbicara dengan orang asing. Pria itu menoleh ke arah Kyo dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Apa kau orang asing?" Tanya Kyo polos. Pria itu tertawa kecil melihat kepolosan bocah lucu itu.

"Hyuuga Neji," pria bermata lavender itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kyo yang terlihat bingung.

"Sabaku no Kyo," ucap Kyo sembari meraih jemari tangan Neji yang jauh lebih besar darinya itu.

"Jadi, aku bukan orang asing lagi kan?" Tanya Neji lembut.

Kyo hanya tersenyum dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kantung plastic berisi ikan itu.

"Hey, where is your Mom?" Tanya Neji. Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi memegang koper berukuran sedang itu kini beralih ke saku celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Kyo kembali menoleh pada Neji dan mengernyit heran.

"Mom? Siapa Mom? Apa maksudmu Daddy?" Tanya Kyo masih dengan wajah lugu nya. Namun seketika raut wajahnya berubah ketika teringat dengan Ayahnya.

'Ah, Ayah pasti marah besar,' katanya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba seseorang merengkuh tubuh kecil Kyo dari belakang. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Kyo langsung mengenali pria yang memeluk erat dirinya ini, Gaara. Sang Ayah yang super protektif.

"Daddy.." panggil Kyo. Nafas Gaara masih tidak beraturan. Ia terlihat khawatir, panic sekaligus lega. hampir setengah jam ia berlari kesana kemari untuk menemukan putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Anak nakal. Kau tau Daddy sangat khawatir." Gaara masih memeluk Kyo dengan erat. Tidak memperdulikan seseorang memandanginya dengan heran.

"I'm sorry, Dad" ucap Kyo menyesal. Gaara akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri sebelum matanya bertemu dengan sosok pria bermata lavender.

'mata itu,' kata Neji dan Gaara bersamaan dalam hati. Masing-masing terpukau dengan keindahan mata di hadapan mereka. Hijau jade bertemu Lavender. Lama mereka hanya saling memandang seperti itu sebelum Kyo memecah keheningan itu.

"Hey Dad, this is Neji. Nej, this is my Dad." Kata Kyo sambil menarik tangan kanan Neji dan Gaara agar berjabat tangan.

"Neji,"

"Gaara," Entah kenapa keduanya tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari satu sama lain.

"Dad, siapa Mom?" Tanya Kyo polos pada sang Ayah. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kata 'Mom' keluar dari mulut Kyo. Gaara bingung harus menjawab apa. Neji yang merasakan kejanggalan pada sikap Gaara ketika Kyo menyakan hal itu membuatnya heran.

"Mom? You don't have Mom," kata Gaara sedikit gugup.

"Come on… kita harus pulang," Gaara cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatian Kyo dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Tapi Dad, aku bahkan belum melihat kembang api nya," bujuk Kyo sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kita bisa melihatnya lain kali," Gaara tetap kekeuh dengan pendiriannya sebelum suara lain menginterupsi perdebatan Ayah dan anak itu.

"Hmm… sebenarnya aku pendatang disini. Kalau tidak keberatan…" belum sempat Neji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyo sudah merengek dan menarik tangan Ayahnya dan berlari menuju lapangan dimana para penduduk berkumpul. Sepertinya kembang api nya akan segera diluncurkan.

"Come on," ajak Gaara pada Neji yang hanya mematung agar mengikutinya.

"I can't see it!" teriak Kyo yang berjinjit dan meloncat-loncat agar bisa melihat kembang api di antara kerumunan orang-orang yang juga tidak mau ketinggalan melihat prluncuran kembang api.

Dengan sigap Neji langsung membopong tubuh mungil Kyo yang hampir saja tertabrak beberapa penunjung. Tiba-tiba Gaara teringat sesuatu.

"This way," Gaara menyeret koper Neji segera menuntun Neji yang menggendong Kyo untuk menjauhi kerumunan.

"Daddy.." teriak Kyo pada sang Ayah yang malah terus menjauhi lapangan luas itu. Tapi Gaara tidak menjwab panggilan Kyo. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bukit yang cukup tinggi dan sepi. Disitu mereka bisa melihat kembang api lebih jelas dan tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan orang lain. Neji segera menurunkan Kyo dan meraih kopernya dari tangan Gaara ketika tanpa sengaja jemari mereka kembali bersentuhan. Seperti ada kejutan listrik yang mengaliri kulit mereka ketika bersentuhan.

"Thank you," ucap Neji lirih. Sementara Kyo yang berteriak dan melonjak-lonjak sambil bertepuk tangan melihat kembang api sudah diluncurkan, Neji dan Gaara memilih duduk di atas padang rumput. Cahaya kembang api yang berpendar sedikit menerangi bukit yang gelap gulita itu.

"So… who are you?" Tanya Gaara pada Neji.

"Aku seorang bisnisman dari Konoha. Aku baru datang tadi sore dan cukup kesulitan untuk mencari rumah walikota yang sepertinya terpencil," jawab Neji.

"Jadi kau tamu di kota ini? Selamat datang kalau begitu, itu letak rumah walikota." Kata Gaara sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah bertingkat yang berada di ujung desa Suna itu.

"Maaf membuatmu kesulitan, kami memang sengaja membangunnya disana karena kami memang menyukai ketenangan," lanjut Gaara sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kami?" Ulang Neji dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku putra Kazekage di desa Suna ini. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke mansion kami, tapi tunggu sebentar, biarkan malaikat kecilku itu bermain-main sebentar," kata Gaara sembari menoleh ke arah Kyo yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan kembang api.

"So.. He is your son?" Tanya Neji yang tampak masih belum yakin kalau Gaara adalah ayah Kyo.

"Ya. Dia putra tunggalku," jawab Gaara singkat. Mata hijau jade nya menatap ke arah langit yang bertaburan percikan kembang api.

"Err.. dimana Ibunya?" Tanya Neji penasaran. Namun seketika ia menyesal telah melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Mimic wajah Gaara berubah begitu mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ehm… Maaf, kau tidak perlu.." Belum sempat Neji melanjutkan Gaara sudah memotong.

"Kami bercerai begitu Matsuri melahirkan Kyo," Jawab Gaara lirih. Neji masih merasa tidak enak namun Gaara sekarang tampaknya tidak keberatan untuk bercerita.

"Aku ikut bersedih mendengar hal itu," Neji melemparkan senyum pada Gaara yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada rerumputan di bawahnya.

"Tapi aku bahagia bisa bersama dengan putraku itu." Kembali Gaara menatap sang putra yang begitu disayanginya itu. Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hanya semilir angin yang membuat daun-daun bergesekan dan suara letusan kembang api yang menjadi pengisi keheningan itu.

"Gaara…" panggil Neji. Gaara menolehkan pandangannya pada pemuda di sampingnya. Seketika itu juga mereka berdua terjebak pada kontak mata yang seolah sulit dihindarkan. Tidak ada yang mengalihkan pandangan, tidak ada yang berkedip, mata mereka berdua seolah terpaut. Darah mereka bergejolak seiring dengan desiran perasaan aneh yang menghinggapi hati mereka. Mungkin baru beberapa jam lalu mereka bertemu, tapi tampaknya pertemuan itu justru membangkitkan perasaaan yang tersembunyi di bagian terdalam hati mereka. Perasaaan yang sama sekali tidak mereka mengerti.

"Daddy.." suara si kecil Kyo memutuskan kontak mata antara dua orang pemuda itu. Gaara yang kaget segera menoleh pada putranya, tanpa ia sadari sebuah garis merah muda menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Aku ingin pulang," rengek Kyo sambil memeluk Gaara. Tersenyum, Gaara segera mengendong Kyo ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ayo kita pulang," Ajak Gaara pada Neji yang terus memperhatikannya.

Dengan begitu, mereka segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan kembali menuju desa. Selama di perjalanan, mereka terus bercerita dan bertukar pengalaman. Banyak sekali kesamaan di antara mereka. Meskipun usia Neji baru 25 tahun, tapi ternyata di Konoha ia sudah menjadi seorang pebisnis yang sukses.

"Jadi, kau tidak mengajak istrimu?" Tanya Gaara yang menggendong Kyo.

"Ehm… Aku masih single. Biar kubantu," Neji mengulurkan tangannya untuk bergantian menggendong Kyo yang tengah tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Tidak usah," Gaara berusaha menolak tapi Neji terus memaksa hingga akhirnya kini Kyo sudah berada dalam gendongan Neji. Kini mereka tengah berjalan di jalan setapak yang berada di ujung desa untuk menuju rumah Kazekage. Ketika Gaara hendak meraih koper Neji untuk membantunya, tanpa sengaja Neji juga melakukan hal yang sama hingga kini tangan Neji menggenggam tangan Gaara. Jarak wajah mereka yang juga hanya beberapa senti membuat mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang keluar dari hidung masing-masing. Entah karena keadaan atau memang karena dorongan perasaan, Neji memajukan wajahnya dan menyentuhksn bibirnya pada bibir Gaara.

Gaara sendiri memejamkan matanya merasakan sensasi aneh menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, ia seolah terhipnotis. Melalui ciuman itu mereka berdua seolah saling menumpahkan perasaan yang mereka sendiri tidak mengerti. Bibir mereka yang menempel seolah mengalirkan getar-getar halus yang menghangatkan hati dan perasaan mereka.

ciuman itu akhirnya usai ketika keduanya secara bersamaan menarik diri. Nafas mereka terengah-engah dan jantung mereka berdegup kencang. Mereka juga tampak salah tingkah dengan wajah yang memerah. Kyo masih terlelap dalam gendongan Neji, ia sama sekali tidak terusik dengan peristiwa barusan.

"Gaara.. aku.. aku minta maaf.." Neji tidak menyesali tindakannya barusan tetapi ia merasa egois karena tidak memikirkan perasaan Gaara. Gaara menenangkan dirinya sebentar.

"No..No.. I'm Fine," Gaara tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia begitu merindukan perasaan hangat yang menyelimutinya hatinya yang sudah lama mati itu. Tapi, ini tidak benar. Ini salah. Kami bahkan baru beberapa jam bertemu dan demi Tuhan, dia seorang lelaki dan tamu ayahku. Gaara tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan tidak menyadari sepasang mata lavender it uterus menatapnya.

"Ayo kita segera pulang. Udara akan semakin dingin," mereka berdua segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah yang berada di ujung desa itu. Namun kini tidak ada obrolan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya kebisuan yang mengiringi langkah kaki mereka.

"Gaara.. kenapa pulang larut sekali?" Tanya sang Kazekage yang sudah menyambut mereka di pintu depan. Ia tampak sudah memakai piyama tidurnya. Ia juga sempat mengernyitkan dahi melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang menggendong Kyo.

"Tadi Kyo sempat terpisah dariku," jawab Gaara singkat. Ia segera meraih putra tunggalnya itu dari gendongan Neji. Sang kazekage terus menatap Neji yang sepertinya bukan warga di desa itu.

"Apakah anda tuan Kazekage? Perkenalkan saya Hyuuga Neji dari Konoha," Tanya Neji sebelum membungkukkan badannya untuk member hormat pada Kazekage. Seketika itu juga sang kazekage seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Ah.. jadi kau pebisnis itu ya?" kata sang Kazekage. Sementara Gaara membawa Kyo ke dalam kamar dan meninggalkan dua orang itu di ruang tamu.

Sebenarnya tujuan utama Neji ke Suna adalah untuk mensurvei daerah di desa Suna. Perusahaannya sedang akan membuka cabang baru dan Neji ingin turun tangan sendiri untuk melihat daerah target bisnisnya itu. Sebelumnya, ia telah mengirim surat ijin kepada sang kazekage. Dan telah disetujui dan kini Neji sudah berada di kediaman sang Kazekage. Karena sudah larut malam sang Kazekage akhirnya menawari Neji untuk menginap disitu.

Sementara itu Gaara segera meletakkan Kyo yang sudah tertidur pulas ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya. Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai piyama Gaara segera ikut berbaring disamping tubuh mungil Kyo yang terbungkus selimut. Namun ia tidak segera tertidur, pikirannya masih melayang-layang entah kemana. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat wajah polos Kyo ketika tertidur, ia seolah tidak mempunyai beban apaapun.

-Flashback-

"Lets divorce, Gaara," Gaara tersentak mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan istrinya barusan. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ia akan mendengar kalimat yang paling tidak diharapkannya itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Matsuri," ucap Gaara menahan diri. Wanita berambut hitam pendek disampingnya hanya tersenyum sinis. Wanita itu memandang seorang bayi berusia 2 bulan yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang bayinya.

"Jaga Kyo baik-baik," wanita yang tadi dipanggil Matsuri itu sudah hendak meninggalkan kamar tidur yang cukup besar itu ketika sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Why? Kenapa kau ingin bercerai? Apa karena laki-laki brengsek itu?" gigi Gaara bergelemetuk menahan amarah yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Berhenti memanggilnya brengsek. Dia bahkan lebih baik darimu," bentak Matsuri keras. Ia menghentakkan tangan Gaara yang menahannya. Gaara memandang kepergian Matsuri dengan perasaan sakit yang bersarang di hatinya. Ia merasa dikhianati. Ditinggalkan oleh istri yang sangat dicintainya dan sudah dinikahinya selama 2 tahun hanya karena seorang pria yang lebih baik darinya.

Mungkin sakit saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan perasaan Gaara saat itu, hatinya seperti hancur.

Namun, Gaara segera ingat dengan bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjang bayinya. Bayi polo situ kini yang akan menjadi penyemangat hidupnya. Ia tidak lagi percaya dengan cinta yang ternyata hanya membuatnya terluka

-End of Flashback-

Gaara segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kyo bergerak dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan sang Ayah. Gaara tersenyum kecil. Namun, kembali ia teringat kejadian bersama Neji tadi. Entah kenapa, berada di dekat lelaki itu merasakan perasaan aneh dalam relung hatinya yang sudah lama mati. Ia masih bisa merasakan kelembutan bibir Neji di bibirnya.

Keesokkan harinya pagi-pagi sekali Kyo sudah bangun dan mengganggu sang Ayah yang masih terlelap.

"Daddy.. where is Neji?" teriak Kyo memekakkan telinga kanan Gaara. Dengan mata yang menyipit karena sinar matahari yang sangat silau Gaara berusaha bangun.

"Kyo," Gaara mengucek matanya agar tidak kembali terpejam.

"Where is Neji?" Tanya Kyo dengan tampang polosnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Gaara heran. Kyo bukanlah bocah yang mudah akrab dengan orang asing tapi entah kenapa pagi ini ia sudah menanyakan Neji yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Where is him, Dad?" Kyo menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Rambut merahnya juga masih tampak berantakan.

"Aku tidak tau, Kyo. Biarkan Daddy tidur lagi," Gaara sudah akan membaringkan tubuhnya ketika sebuah tangan kecil menahan pundaknya.

"Nooooo…. Let's find him," rengek Kyo manja. Gaara menghela nafas sebelum menoleh pada Kyo. Kyo sendiri memasang tampang akan menangis. Mata hijau jadenya membulat dan tampak berlaca-kaca.

"Fine. Let's find him," Gaara akhirnya menyerah dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk menuruti permintaan Kyo yang menurutnya aneh.

Begitu keluar dari kamar tidur, Gaara yang sebenarnya masih mengantuk menggandeng Kyo ke ruang makan untuk mencari sosok Neji. Benar dugaannya ketika Gaara melihat sang pemuda berambut coklat itu tengah membaca koran di meja makan ditemani sang Ayah.

"Nejiiii…" teriak Kyo girang. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Neji. Neji sendiri yang terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyo segera meletakkan Koran paginya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hei.. Good Morning," sapa Neji tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut merah Kyo. Gaara hanya berdiri mematung di pintu melihat Kyo sangat akrab dengan Neji. Ia tidak berniat untuk bergabung di meja makan.

"Kau menginap?" Tanya Kyo antusias.

"Ya, tentu saja," Neji masih terus tersenyum menjawab rentetan pertanyaan dari si kecil Kyo. Sesekali mata lavendernya melirik ke arah Gaara yang hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan masih memakai piyama tidurnya. Sang kazekage yang sedari tadi memandang tingkah sang cucu hanya tersenyum. Jarang sekali Kyo bisa seceria itu dan cepat akrab dengan orang asing.

"Hey Nej, kau mau ku ajak berkeliling?" ajak Kyo dengan wajah penuh harap. Gaara mengernyit heran dan segera menghampiri Kyo yang dududk di hadapan Neji.

"Kyo, Neji akan sibuk. Jangan ganggu dia," kata Gaara yang kini mengambil tempat duduk di samping kazekage. Kyo mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"No, it's Fine. Lagipula aku masih punya waktu 3 hari disini. Tidak ada salahnya aku berkeliling sebentar. Mungkin Kyo akan menunjukkan pemandangan indah padaku," seketika raut muka Kyo langsung berubah. Ia tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimat Neji barusan.

Gaara mendelikkan matanya pada Kyo lalu tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Neji yang tengah menatapnya. Saat itu juga memori kejadian semalam langsung berputar di otak Gaara. Rona merah langsung menghiasi pipinya.

"Gaara, kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Neji yang sudah berdiri dan menggandeng Kyo. Gaara langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Eh tidak, aku ada urusan sebentar," kata Gaara gugup.

"Aku titip Kyo dan kau.. jangan nakal," lanjutnya. Neji dan Kyo segera keluar menuju halaman depan.

Mereka kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak untuk menuju bukit yang berada di belakang mansion. Tampaknya Kyo sudah hapal benar dengan jalan ini.

"Nej, bisakah kau menceritakan padaku siapa Mom itu?" oh tampaknya bocah kecil ini masih penasaran dengan sosok Mom yang baru pertama kali di dengarnya ini.

"Mom? Dia adalah wanita yang melahirkanmu ke dunia ini." Jelas Neji singkat. Akhirnya mereka berada di tepi sebuah tebing yang tidak begitu curam namun pemandangannya sangat indah. Dari tempat itu mereka bisa melihat puluhan rumah penduduk yang berjejer-jejer dengan rapi.

"Dad sering mengajakku kesini. Then where is my Mom?" Kyo duduk di bawah pohon rindang yang menaungi tempat itu. Neji segera mengikuti dan duduk di samping Kyo.

"I don't know. Mungkin ia sudah pergi jauh, Dad pasti sangat menyayangimu kan?" Neji merangkulkan lengan kekarnya ke pundak Kyo. Kyo mengangguk.

"Neji, maukah kau menjadi Ibuku?" pinta Kyo penuh keluguan. Neji tersenyum geli.

"I can't. ibu itu seorang wanita sedangkan aku laki-laki dan seharusnya menjadi ayah. Kau bisa punya Ibu lagi jika ada wanita yang menikah dengan Ayahmu," jelas Neji.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menikah dengan Daddy saja agar kau menjadi ayahku," kali ini Neji tidak lagi tersenyum atau tertawa, entah kenapa ia justru teringat akan Gaara. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa pria berambut merah itu perlahan-lahan telah mencuri hatinya.

Sementara itu Gaara yang tengah membantu pekerjaan Ayahnya merasa penasaran dengan Neji. Ia merasa ada sesuatu dengan pria itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Apalagi Kyo yang sekarang mulai menanyakan ibunya. Gaara tau cepat atau lambat Kyo akan menanyakan hal itu juga tapi Gaara masih belum siap.

"Gaara…" Sang Kazekage merasakan ada yang aneh dengan sang putra sejak pulang dari festival Hanabi semalam. Gaara yang tengah melamun segera tersadar dan menatap sang Ayah.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari Ayahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau bersikap aneh sejak semalam." Kata Kazekage heran. Gaara menghela nafas panjang sebelum menjawab.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, Kyo menanyakan ibunya," Gaara memijat belakang tengkuknya yang terasa pegal.

"Kyo? Kau tau kan suatu saat nanti dia pasti menanyakannya?" Kazekage merasa ini bukan hanya tentang Kyo.

"Iya, tapi.."

"Ini bukan hanya tentang Kyo. Iya kan, Gaara? Apa Neji?" potong Kazekage mendesak sang putra untuk terbuka padanya. Tidak, ini bukan tentang Neji. Ini bukan tentang pria itu. Entah kenapa perasaan yang sama yang dulu pernah dirasakannya ketika bersama Matsuri menhampirinya kembali.

"kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Dia orang asing, kami bahkan baru bertemu semalam," sanggah Gaara.

"Itu tidaklah penting berapa lama kalian bertemu tapi seberapa dalam kalian memaknainya. Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri Gaara, kau tertarik dengan pemuda itu," Gaara menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah mempercayai lagi cinta karena itu cinta hanya akan menyakitinya.

"I'm not," Gaara masih bersikukuh.

"Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri Gaara, Kyo tampaknya juga menyukai Neji, jadi apa salahnya? Jangan biarkan masa lalumu bersama Matsuri membuatmu jadi membatasi diri," Kazekage tau benar bahwa Gaara hanya takut kembali merasakan sakit. Tapi ia tidak bisa membuat putranya terus merasa seperti itu. Dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu Gaara meninggalkan ruangan sang Ayah.

Sejak saat itu, Gaara terus dihantui perasaan yang membuatnya bingung. Semakin hari Gaara semakin tidak bisa melepaskan pikirannya pada pemuda bernama Neji. Begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka terjebak dalam perasaan yang memusingkan. Namun sebenarnya hanya ada satu jalan keluar. Pengakuan akan perasaan tertarik dari masing-masing.

3 hari berlalu dengan cepat. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Neji berada di Suna. Dan untuk itu, mereka mengadakan acara makan malam kecil-kecilan di halaman depan dengan disinari sinar bulan yang cukup terang. Namun suasana kikuk antara Gaara dan Neji membuat acara makan malam itu penuh dengan kebisuan.

"Kazekage-sama, terima kasih atas bantuan anda selama ini. Aku sangat terkesan dan berterima kasih," ucap Neji memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Tentu saja," jawab sang Kazekage.

Kyo yang tengah makan dengan lahap memperhatikan para orang dewasa yang saling terdiam itu.

"Apa kau akan kembali lagi?" Tanya Kyo pada Neji yang segera memberinya senyuman.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan kembali berkunjung ke Suna," jawab Neji lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak tinggal disini saja dan menikah dengan Daddy," ucap Kyo penuh kepolosan. Gaara langsung mendelik ke arah Kyo yang sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Kyo!" ujar Gaara sedikit membentak. Kyo langsung menundukkan kepala merahnya. Melihat hal itu neji mengusap lembut rambut Kyo.

"Kalau kau besar nanti, kau bisa mengunjungiku ke Konoha."

Acara makan malam itu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kyo bermain-main bersama Neji sementara Gaara membantu pelayan untuk membersihkan piring kotor dan meja. Setelah selesai Gaara segera menghampiri Kyo dan Neji yang tengah berada di halaman depan. Ternyata Kyo sudah tertidur dalam gendongan Neji.

"Maaf merepotkan," Gaara kemudian mengambil Kyo dan berniat membawanya masuk ketika sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Bisa setelah ini kita bicara?" Tanya Neji penuh harap. Tangannya masih mencengkeram lengan gaara seolah tidak berniat melepasnya pergi. Berpikir sebentar, Gaara akhirnya mengangguk.

Setelah membaringkan Kyo dan memastikan ia sudah tertidur pulas Gaara beranjak dan kembali ke halaman depan dimana Neji sudah menunggunya.

"Kyo sudah tidur?" Tanya Neji ketika Gaara duduk di antara rerumputan di sampingnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Gaara tidak berniat berbasa-basi. Ia tidak berani memandang bola mata pucat itu. Neji terdiam sesaat menunggu saat yang tepat untuk berbicara.

"kau tau 3 hari ini sejak pertemuan kita. Semuanya terasa aneh bagiku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ciuman itu akan mengacaukan segalanya. Kau menghindariku, Gaara," Neji akhirnya bicara. Matanya menerawang ke arah langit-langit yang entah kenapa pemandangannya hampir sama dengan keadaan ketika ia dan Gaara pertama kali bertemu. Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"It's nothing," Jawab Gaara singkat. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan perasaannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap sangat aneh? Apa ada yang salah denganku?" Neji terus mendesak Gaara. Namun yang bersangkutan tidak bergeming.

"…" hanya semilir angin malam yang menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"I'm in Love with you, Gaara," Gaara terkejut bukan main dengan pernyataan Neji barusan. Mata hijau jade nya menyorot langsung pada Lavender di hadapannya. Dan sekali lagi, luapan-luapan perasaan membelenggu mereka dalam pusaran terdalam yang sama sekali sulit dimengerti.

'Don't say that, please,' namun permohonan Gaara tidak terwujud. Neji sudah mengatakannya.

"Kau tau aku pernah menikah sebelumnya dan aku punya seorang putra. Aku seorang pria dan…" Gaara sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia berusaha terus menyangkal perasaan yang bergemuruh dalam hatinya. Ia seperti ingin mengucapkan bahwa ia juga mencintai Neji tapi bagian hatinya yang pernah tersakiti menahannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Neji menarik lengan Gaara dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Gaara. Ia seolah ingin menunjukkan segala perasaannya melalui ciuman itu.

'Aku tau Gaara, aku tau bahwa kau takut merasa sakit lagi, tapi biarkan aku menyembuhkan rasa sakitmu itu. Aku mengerti dengan perasaanmu dan segala tentangmu,'

Memejamkan matanya, Gaara membiarkan bulir-bulir airmata membasahi wajahnya. Bibirnya masih terkunci dalam ciuman manis Neji. Ia seolah menyerah dan membiarkan segalanya terjadi.

"I love you too, Neji." Hingga akhirnya kalimat itu terucap tanpa disadarinya.

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan melindungimu dan Kyo," Gaara membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Neji yang sudah menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari seorang anak kecil berambut merah memperhatikan mereka dari balkon lantai 2.

"Daddy akan menikah dengan Neji," ujar bocah bernama Kyo itu girang.

FIN

Aneh ya? Sama… saya juga mikir begitu. Tapi biar bagaimanapun saya harus menghargai karya sendiri. Anggap sebagai latihan. Maaf juga kalo ada typo, EYD kacau dan bahasa inggris yang keliru.

Thanks for reading

Mind to review?

With Love,

Mutmut Chan.


End file.
